Brandi Kilby
Confessionals Total: 28 Season 3: 8 (T8th most) Season 4: 20 (3rd most) Season 3 (3.3) * I’m here at Valley Ranch tonight for the training camp first meeting as an entire group. Veterans, rookies, everybody together. (3.4) * It hurts my confidence a little bit when Judy points out my mistakes, just because, you don’t like to hear that you’re messing up. * office I know I had a rough night, so I’m expecting some criticism. I’ve got to think positive and hope it’s just a correction that I can take care of. * office I’m okay with the corrections. If it’s stuff that needs to be fixed, I’m glad they tell me instead of just misinterpreting it or passing judgment. (3.5) * Kelli called me into her office last time to talk about getting my nails cut down and getting my haircut. She said that my hair and nails and stuff remind her of a stripper. * Makeovers I was about to cry. It just made me so nervous. That’s such a drastic change, and I just was not ready for that. * office This’ll be the second time that I’m being called in to Kelli’s office. I’m hoping that they’re gonna tell me that they saw improvement. * cut The reason that she gave me doesn’t tell me that I’m not good enough and that I can’t do this. It’s just outside of this wasn’t what they wanted. So, something easily changeable if I want it bad enough. Season 4 (4.1) * I’m really just a small-town type of girl that maybe got misread a little bit. You know that you’re different than what they are saying they feel you are. It definitely took some digging deep within myself to find the courage to come back. * to semifinals I wasn’t sure how I did at the audition because I froze a little bit, but obviously it went well enough because I found my number on the board. * Today is the day when the judging really starts. (4.3) * Tonight, we’re expected to be on it, and we’re gonna get really looked at, even more in-depth, so it’s a little bit more nerve-wracking tonight. (4.4) * I really, really do hope to make power squad. Coming into this, I kind of just thought, “Oh, there’s no way,” but I just did so well on my sit-ups and push-ups, there’s kind of a chance. * Last year for the two-mile run, I ended up coming in dead last. * power squad t-shirt Last year, I didn’t make it, but this year, I made it. (4.5) * When I found out I was going to the makeovers this year, I was a little bit nervous because last year, Kelli told me that I reminded her a bit of a stripper. I’m trying to stay positive and trust that they are trying to make me look the best that I can look. * This is a big surprise to me. It’s almost like I look like a different person. Giving me more of a DCC look, more of a clean and polished and classy look makes me feel one step closer to being a DCC, so I think it’s a winner. * falling It’s only like three seconds, but it feels like you’re falling for forever. (4.6) * photo shoot These photos are really important to show Kelli and Judy if you can look like a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. (4.7) * I think that Kitty lived up to her reputation tonight. * the new locker room All your hard work is hopefully going to pay off to get you in that locker room. (4.8) * This is like the best feeling I’ve ever had, because I’ve never worked so hard, and wanted something so much, and it actually paid off in the end. * [[Joannah Liad|Joannah] and Sunni] Brandi: I can’t believe we’re all three here. And we’ve been… Sunni: It wouldn’t have been as sweet if we didn’t do it all together. Brandi: We have supported each other. We were here from the start for each other, and it really helped out. We were really thankful to have each other. * photo You put it on, and you’re kind of just like Superwoman, almost. This kind of transforms you a little bit. * I could throw up right now. * the tunnel I can’t even believe I’m here. This long journey is – it’s all here. * the tunnel I’m feeling shaky, and I want to cry, and I’m just looking out at the crowd, and I think I’m ready to go. * shown throughout Last year, I got cut, but I came back, which was not an easy decision. And I started out really nervous and feared that I wouldn’t make it into training camp. And then with makeovers, they liked the way I looked more. But I think the best memory that I have of training camp was the moment when we realized that we made the team. You got to realize that your life was going to be different from this point on. Commentary Season 3 (3.2) * She’s kinda out of control. – K (3.4) * uniform fittings Is this your everyday fingernail? says yes I would shorten them. And lose the bling. – K * We get a lot of people with bad hair, bad makeup, bad taste. – K * Brandi, lots and lots of mistakes. I think that if you were doing it by yourself, I don’t know if you could get through it. – J (3.5) * Brandi, you just have a super sexy look anyway. So, I want you to start thinking, like, real cheerleading, like that fun girl next-door. That’s what you want to think. – Megan Fox * She needs a big makeover, huh? – Rainer * makeover I’m very happy with the look, I think it looks much prettier. – K * Brandi Kilby is a little floppy. – K * There’s something in your style that’s not attacking the beat of the music. It’s almost… the word I wrote is “floppy.” – K Season 4 (4.1) * I think Brandi looks pretty. She looks a little softer this year. – K * I was pleased to see Brandi back. Actually, I was surprised. She took a couple bullets last year in training camp. – K [Flashback to Kelli saying she looks like a stripper] (4.2) * judging She is one of the best when you watch her dance. (4.5) * makeover She doesn’t look like a stripper anymore. – K (4.7) * Tell me two good reasons why we should keep you tonight? [Brandi says she’s trying really hard.] No, that doesn’t count. – Kitty Carter * asking some veterans who they thought should make the team I would have also picked Brandi. I’ve thought you’ve done a good job. – Kitty Carter (4.8) * You’re not punching this one like you do some of the others, and I want you to punch this one, too. – J Office Visits Season 3 (3.4) * of three Kelli asks how she felt tonight, and Brandi says not very good – had a rough night. Kelli comments she fixed her fingernails, but then realizes she hasn’t. Judy says she needs to clip them off before people get the wrong impression. Kelli asks how badly she wants this. Brandi says she really, really wants this, so she’s going to work as hard as she can. Kelli says her hair, nails, and style of dance kind of looks like a stripper. Don’t let people make that assumption, so she’s got some homework to do, and she needs to come back in there convincing. [Brandi leaves] Kelli asks Judy if she gets sweet from her. Judy says yes, but she’s not convinced and doesn’t completely trust her yet, but doesn’t know why. (3.5) * of three Kelli asks Brandi how she’s doing, and she replies okay. Kelli says her biggest concern is what’s gone on extracurricular, and they looked at MySpace and things, and they saw things and were like, “oh, gosh.” [Blurred images laid out on desk] She doesn’t know when this was. Brandi says they were from over a year ago, and says one was a bikini contest. Kelli says being proud enough of these events/activities that she posts them on her MySpace concern them. She’s not trying to be condescending about any of this. It concerns them because they could not afford for a cheerleader to be photographed and published as a party girl. She thinks it’s too revealing, so for that, this will be her last night. She adds that if Brandi wants this badly enough, she would recommend that she stay out of these environments and then they could readdress it at the next audition. Brandi thanks them and says it was nice to meet them both. [Brandi leaves] Judy tells Kelli she thinks she’s a little embarrassed. Kelli says they can’t afford for them to be embarrassed. End of Journey Season 3 (3.5) * Cut from training camp during week 3 (2nd out of 9 cuts, 43 left after cut) Other Season 3 (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals (3.4) * Shown messing up while Judy gives a confessional about weaknesses in some of the rookies that didn’t look like they were doing the dances correctly. (3.5) * Called out by Megan Fox as one of the rookies she wants to be front and center. * Makeover glamour shot Season 4 (4.1) * Hugs Sunni Cranfill after they spot each other waiting outside for preliminaries * Shown on screen after Kelli mentions seeing familiar faces * The start of her semifinals judging is show. * Fourth-to-last shown being invited to finals (4.2) * Is shown being introduced by Kelli for her solo at finals, and which is then shown * Shown being invited to training camp (4.4) * Shown making the power squad (4.5) * Makeover glamour shot before and after (hair is straightened) Misc. * Has curly hair in Season 3 and the first half of Season 4, before having it straightened thereafter. Category:DCC Category:S4 Rookie Category:1 year Category:TCC Category:Successful Returnee Category:Returnee